clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
CollinZFresh
CollinZfresh was the Founder and Leader of an army called PRA, or the People’s Republic Army. Section heading The army was founded by CollinZfresh on October 6, 2007, occupying what was at the time the Australian servers on Club Penguin. The army was born after the fall of GPR following their defeat at the hands of ACP, and PRA gained control of Australia. The army later allied with ACP, led by Oagalthorp, and the Ice Warriors, led by Iceyfeet1234, to defeat the Golds in a war following WWIII. Soon thereafter, through CollinZ’s incredible leadership, PRA quickly rose to near major army status. To those who knew it well, the government he created in PRA was one of the most well organized in Club Penguin Army history. His leadership produced great soldiers like Conor Judge (who later undertook his position after CollinZfresh retired), and Commissar Prior Bumble, CollinZfresh's second in command. Prior Bumble retired a month before CollinZfresh stepped down, and the Commissar's absence contributed to the challenges the PRA faced in carrying on the legacy after CollinZfresh's departure. Reallyred53 and Jedimaster17, who went on to success in other armies, were also reared under CollinZfresh's leadership. His knowledge and advice benefited some of the greatest minds in Club Penguin Army history. Army Legends regard him as brilliant. Oagalthorp refers to him as a “military mastermind”. And if you’ve ever sat down and talked with him, you’ll know that it was because of leaders like him that made the Golden Ages what they were. CollinZFresh retired on February 19, 2008, and PRA went through a difficult period with many different leaders, never being able to match CollinZ’s success. The PRA site was later hacked in early June 2008 although the website was saved to the Wayback Machine and have been rediscovered. Whilst researching into the man, his retirement post was discovered: "I am sorry to regret to my best friends, friends, social/blog buddies and those people that put the time into creating the pra into what it used to be. I will make the former announcement that I am resigning for my Autocratic position. As I said,”the day I quit is the day no one will know.” I decided to quit right at the peak of the PRA, when they could have a lot going for them, when they had the ability to finally making that final step to what it was trying to do for the last 5 months. I couldn’t stop to think every time about all the work I put into my website, networking and making friends to allow the success and acknowledgement of the PRA. I realise that what I did though was for the best of my future life. I asked these questions to myself before I quit to make the decision I made about a month ago. “Have I truly made an accomplishment to my life creating this blog and army?” “Is it worth putting these countless hours/days/free time; to something that won't even be remembered?” “If I continue to play and manage my blog will I waste my life on this when (people who know me a little more personal) I have so much go for my future and life?” What truly gave me my decision “Are armies even what I’m really after?” – I learned that I’m just a blogger and that I enjoy life more than a computer game. I created a website for planet cazmo cheats and then realised that I would only be wasting my time doing that too. This will be my final viewing of this site and I will never make another appearance on it again. I see that armies have generally gone into a recessive state since I left and I appreciate it to realise that our army actually played a part in the era of the PRA. I bid all of my friends, viewers, supporters lovers and hatters of my army to enjoy what you have and if this really is the enjoyment of your life keep playing it. ''-Former Leader of PRA-'' CollinZfresh" Efforts made to establish contact with him by Prior Bumble so far have failed, but all hope is not lost. See also https://cpflyers.wordpress.com/2008/10/31/retirement/ The retirement post. https://collinzfresh.wordpress.com/ His old blog https://web.archive.org/web/20120629123051/http://praofcp.com/ A wayback machine capture of the PRA website. Category:Army Leaders